This invention relates to an aid for improving the accuracy of throwing a basketball into a basketball hoop.
Basketball players often attempt to increase their "shooting" or throwing accuracy during practice, by concentrating on a particular spot and throwing the ball at that spot. For example, they may be instructed by their coach to concentrate on and to throw at the back of the hoop. However, any such target is usually useful only for one position of the player, such as directly in front of the basket. Also, some of the player's concentration may be lost in trying to see a particular spot which does not "stand out."